More Than Friends?
by PrevailsInDarkness
Summary: Quinn and Santana have always been friends, but is there something more behind it? Though this means changes for everyone the paths in life aren't always straight forward. *Rated M for future chapters & follows episodes as they are*
1. Old Beginnings

**A/N – Okay right after watching the most recent episode this idea came to me. It will pretty much follow the episodes as they are but I will be tweaking here and there so that the whole Santana and Quinn feels come to light. All criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy.**

**Notes regarding songs;**

**1st Song  
-Italics = Quinn  
-Underlined = Santana  
-Bold = Everyone (more than one person)  
-Normal = Other singer (not Santana or Quinn)**

**2nd Song  
****-Italics = Quinn  
-Bold = Everyone (more than one person)**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

It felt weird being back in Lima after not being back since graduation. I was happy to be back, well more happy at the thought of seeing everyone again. Santana and I hadn't really kept in touch and I hoped we were still friends, I had wanted to be there for her after she broke up with Brittany but I didn't think we were in the right place for me to ring her up.

I had finally come to my destination, the Auditorium. Walking onto the stage was strange but comforting at the same time. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"_I'm sitting in a railway station,_

_Got a ticket for my destination_

_Oh, Oh"_

"On a tour of one-night stands,

My suitcase and guitar in hand"

Puck came up behind me, joining me. I reached out to squeeze his hand, expressing that I was happy to see him.

"**And ever stop is neatly planned,**

**For a poet and a one-man band"**

I looked up to see Mike and Santana walk in through the side.

"This wave**"**

"Wave"

"Is stringing us along**"**

"Along"

Santana waved at me and I waved back. Hopefully this meant our friendship was still the same. I couldn't hide the smile I gave them both but I knew I was only really smiling for Santana.

"Just know you're not alone,

Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"

"Every days an endless stream,

Of cigarettes and magazines

Oh, oh-oh"

"**And each town looks the same to me,**

**The movies and the factories,**

**And every strangers face I see,**

**Reminds me that I long to be  
The trouble, it might drag you down,**

**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone,**

**Know you're not alone,**

**Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"**

"**Oh-oh-oh-oh,**

**Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,**

**Know you're not alone"**

"Where my musics playing"

"**Oh, oh-oh,**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh,**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**I'm gonna make,**

**I'm gonna make,**

**Make this place our home,**

**Ah, ah-ah,**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Know you're not alone,**

**Ah, ah-ah,**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah,**

**Ah-ah"**

"Home for the holidays," I said. "Just like we promised."

"Guys, I-I." Finn started to speak.

"Dude, if you start crying, I'm gonna kick your ass." Puck said interrupting. "Group hug!"

Everyone rushed forward into a hug. I made sure I was closest to Santana.

"I missed you," She whispered into my ear. All I could do was smile.

Once we'd stopped hugging everyone stepped back.

"So who's for Breadsticks?" Puck asked. We all cheered.

* * *

When we arrived at Breadsticks, Puck got us all a booth. I tried to get next to Santana but I knew that if I did it might start looking like I hadn't just missed my friend. So I ended up sandwiched between Puck on my right and Mike on my left, with Santana on the other side of Mike. Finn and Mercedes were on the other side of Puck. It didn't take long before the conversation was flowing.

"So I said, 'You girls are gonna need another cup'," Puck said, continuing his story. We all laughed.

"Yeah but guys seriously, I'd like to propose a toast. To almost all of us keeping our promise to come home for thanksgiving."

A chorus of "Cheers!" sounded around the table.

"Here's to us," We said.

"Has anybody heard from Rachel or Kurt?" Santana asked.

"No," Finn mumbled.

"I know Blaine's been texting him but Kurt won't text back." Mike said.

"Well, Rachel emailed me." I said, which was kind of a lie. I had been emailing her, trying to cement our friendship but so far she hasn't answered any of them. "She said she's not really sure what she's doing for the holidays yet. I'm sorry about what went down with the two of you."

"No, its cool," Finn said. "Its for the best."

"Well, I think that its sweet that you and Rachel keep in touch, Quinn." Mercedes said. I felt as though they could see through my half truth.

"Well, she basically emails me every other week to remind me that I still haven't used the train ticket that she gave me." I said, trying to back up my comment. "I'm just, I'm trying to keep straight A's. And I just got tapped to be in the only female secret society at Yale."

I could feel Santana watching me as I spoke. "Former members include, Hilary Clinton and Jennifer Beals."

"You go, girl" Puck said.

"Well, I, for one would love to talk about everybody that _is_ here." Finn said. I relaxed knowing the conversation had moved off of me. "I have a favour to ask."

* * *

Finn had asked us to come meet and mentor the new members of New Directions a bit. I was a little nervous walk down the halls of McKinley knowing the memories that would no doubt resurface.

When we reached the choir room, Finn asked for us to stand in front of New Directions in a line.

"All right, do you realise standing before you are legends?" Finn said, addressing everyone and drawing their attention to us. Everyone clapped. "Any single one of these guys could be President of the United States one day."

"I don't know about that." I heard Artie whisper under his breath.

"And lucky for us, they've agreed to help us." Finn said.

"Hang with the new chumps and see if some of our sheer awesomeness doesn't rub off on you." Puck said. "It will."

"When you hear your name, pair up." Finn said. "Puck, you're with your brother. Mike, you're with Ryder. Marley, you're with Santana."

I couldn't help but watch as Marley walked up to Santana, she was very pretty. Wait, why would that matter? I shook that thought out of my head.

"Kitty, you're with Quinn." Finn continued.

The girl who must have been Kitty leapt up and hugged me. I could help the startled "Oh!" I let out.

"Now, your mentors are here to help you with whatever you need," Finn said. "Singing, dancing.."

"Birth control." I mumbled, continuing on for Finn.

"You're so funny and self-deprecating." Kitty said. What Kitty had said didn't sit right with me, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like her or not. "We are so alike."

"Wanky," I heard Santana smirk beside me.

"The worst mistake that we can make is to underestimate our competition. The Warblers are ruthless this year." Finn said.

"And don't forget about the Rosedale Mennonites. Any show choir that can raise a barn in five minutes deserves mad respect." Artie said.

"Marley and Blaine will handle our duet, and for the show stopper we're doing 'Gangnam Style'," Finn said, sounding a lot like Mr Schue and not in a good way.

"Okay, lumps let me just say out loud." Santana said. "What everyone here is thinking. You finally got an okay haircut, you're not doing that annoying half smirk as much as you used to but you're still an idiot."

I tried not to laugh or smile at what Santana was saying but it was proving quite difficult. This was the Santana I had missed.

"No one in this room can tackle a massive dance number except for Brit." Santana continued. "And that includes your little 'Hand-Jive', that, to me look more like a hand-"

"Is there any way Mr. Schue can come back for this?" Joe said.

"Listen to me, we have never lost sectionals before and there is no way we're gonna do it under my watch." Finn said, in a way which made us think that was exactly what was going to happen. "We can and we will succeed! We need an ambitious number with a strong dance element. That's the Warblers calling card, and we need to blow them out of the water. Mike said he could easily show one of our guys how to do the dance number."

"I did?" Mike asked.

"Crap. I, uh, kinda forgot to ask you about that. But one of our guys is gonna have to take the lead with Brit. So who's it gonna be?" Finn asked.

"Hello? White Chocolate." Sam said, getting up and starting to dance. I let out a laugh, this day was going to be eventful.

* * *

While the boys had gone to have their dance off to decided who would lead the big number, that had left all the girls, along with Wade, in the choir room. Santana, Brittany and I were sat in front of everyone else.

"Along with being beautiful, the three of us are National Showchoir Championship goddesses." Brittany said.

"We are winners," Santana said. "Which is why Finn has asked us to come and shower you with the inspiration that is the Unholy Trinity."

I was beginning to realise that I didn't like the fact Santana kept smiling at Marley, I knew it was most likely because they are mentoring each other but I could stop the apparent jealous rising inside me. Even I was smiling at my mentoree.

"Santana, Brittany and I knew each other so well that I could tell by the slightest quiver," I said. I didn't understand what had come over me but the word 'quiver' and Santana in the same sentence was messing up my thoughts. Where was this all coming from? "In Santana's upper lip which way we were going to move. Whether our hips are going to shimmy or shake."

"No. You girls have to be tight up there, okay." Santana said. "The judges love the feminine quality, and the Warblers just don't have it."

"Its about being individuals." I said, carrying on from Santana. "You know, we're all different. But it's also about how well you are synchronised."

"Can you give us an example?" Marley asked, smiling at Santana.

"Well it's been a few months." I said, quickly trying to move over just how long it had been, making me yet again question just how good of friends me and Santana still are. "But I'm sure the three of us could put together something on the fly."

We stood and moved into formation as the music started playing.

"_I've been crying, oh oh,_

_Cause I'm lonely_"

"**For you**"

"_Smiles have all turned_"

"**To tears**"

"_But the tears wont wash away, the fears,_

_That you're never ever gonna return,_

_To ease the fire that within me burns,_

_It keeps me_"

"**Crying, baby for you,**

**Keeps me sighing baby for you**"

"_So won't you hurry,_

_Come on, boy, see about me_"

"**Come see about me**"

I could feel Santana watching me as we danced. Once we finished the song, I noticed how pale Marley had gotten.

"Hey, are you," Santana started to say. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to hurl."

"Um, I think I'm just really tired from all the rehearsing." Marley said. We watched as Marley clambered off the piano and out the door. I turned to look at Santana and we both knew that she was lying.

Before anything could be said, Kitty came up to me.

"Do you think we could go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded.

* * *

Once we were out in the corridors. Kitty started to talk.

"Now that we're alone, can I tell you a secret?" Kitty asked.

"Of course," I said.

"If Finn hadn't paired us together, I would've thrown such a hissy." Kitty said.

"Uh, why is that?" I asked, trying to figure out where Kitty was coming from.

"Because you're Quinn Fabray and I idolise you." Kitty answered. "You're Cheerios royalty. Can I show you something?"

"Sure," I said. She swung open her locker to show me a picture of me with the acronym 'WWQFD?' above it.

"Every day, I ask myself." Kitty said. "What would Quinn Fabray do?"

"It's really nice to know that people still remember me." I said, though a little weirded out.

"Remember you?" Kitty said. "Oh, no, we aspire to be you, me especially."

"What's with Marley?" I asked, moving the conversation off the topic of me. "She seemed a little out of it during rehearsal."

"Oh, that one?" Kitty said. "She's sweet as pie, and I've tried to be a good friend to her but ever since she started dating Jake Puckerman. Well I fear she's on the wrong path. Word is he's pressuring her to swipe her V-card. If that were to happen, well no one knows the dangers of a good girl mixing with a Puckerman better than you."

As we turned away, I couldn't help but look over at Marley and Jake. What Kitty was saying seemed to be half bull shit but the other half, I wasn't so sure. The whole Puckerman involvement and mentioning of my teenage pregnancy were beginning to make me go crazy and I feared I wouldn't be able to control my HBIC if I found Jake one on one.

* * *

Once I'd finally managed to lose Kitty I decided to walk through McKinley on my own. Well that was my intention until the site of the two Puckerman brothers and what they were talking about reminded me of what Kitty had said.

"Well, it was after I knocked up my best friends girlfriend." I heard Puck say before I reached them. "Oh, speak of the devil I knocked up."

At this point I knew crazy Quinn had come out. "Back off of Marley." I said, poking Jake.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked.

"I got this, little bro." Puck said. "See that furrowed brow, lips pursed, hand on her hip, this is what I like to call 'Loopy Quinn'. Its an irrational state that she apparently only reserves for Puckermans."

"He's messing with her head." I said, knowing that my emotions about my own experience had taken over what I was saying. "He's pressuring her to have sex with him."

"Who told you that?" Jake asked.

"I don't need somebody to tell me," I said ignoring him. "That the biggest womaniser in school is trying to take advantage of the naive girl who just wants to fit in and be loved, especially if the womaniser's last name is Puckerman."

"You don't know me, I'm a lot of things he's not and I would never do that to Marley." Jake said.

"I don't believe you." I said walking past them. I could hear Puck running to follow me. Once we turned the corner Puck pushed me into one of the empty classrooms.

"Quinn," He said. "I think you were out of line with what you said."

"Marley needs to be at her best to win sectionals and he's distracting her." I said.

"Quinn," Puck said, his voice softening. "Are sure this isn't really just about you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. But I did, oh boy did I know just exactly what he was talking about.

"You had no one to do this for you, no one to tell the womaniser that you just wanted to be loved or to fit in. That you didn't really want sex." He said. "To warn you not to do it anyway just because you think it'll give you what you want."

Puck was spot on with what he said and hit a nerve. "I-I-," I started to say but Puck interrupted me.

"You can't do this for Marley, okay. She needs to decide what's best for herself, only she really knows." Puck said, pulling me into a hug. "I am sorry, you know that right. I was a dick then."

"I know," I welcomed his embrace. "I understand."

* * *

I was in the choir room with Kitty, saying what she wanted to hear but not really feeling it myself. I knew the kind of girl Kitty was. I had once been that girl and I wasn't proud of it. As Kitty skipped out of the choir room, Santana walked in past her.

"That bitch is pure evil." She said. I couldn't help but agree. I could sense that Santana was itching for something and I decided to play along.

"Really?" I said, voiced laced with sarcasm. "I think she's sweet."

"Well, then why is giving my girl laxatives?" Santana asked. "Your pretty little liar gave them to her. I can sense it thanks to my psychic Mexican third eye."

I could see now that Santana was looking for a fight, and I was going to give her one. I needed to let out my frustration at Kitty manipulating and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"See, this is what my psych professor calls projecting. You're projecting Kitty onto me." I said, moving my hand in circles on the piano. I saw Santana's eyes flick down to watch my hand. "Santana, we've graduated. It's really time to get over this."

"Over what?" Santana asked, something I couldn't quite recognise flashing over her face.

"You being jealous of me." I said. I watched Santana let out the breath she was holding.

"And why would I be jealous of you?" Santana asked. "And please don't tell me its because you've joined some lame secret Nazi woman's sorority."

"That professor I was talking about, he's 35, smokes a pipe and is going to be divorcing his wife." I said, twisting the truth. I did have a professor who did all that but I wasn't dating him. "I'm dating him."

"Wow, Twitter update!" Santana said. "Quinn is all excited about another guy defining her life."

"And what are you excited about?" I said, annoyed at myself for letting Santana's comment get to me. "Shaking pom-poms in Kentucky? I mean, you want everybody to think that you're such a badass but really you're just a scared little girl with low self-esteem who's too frightened to chase her dreams." I know what I was saying was hurtful but I couldn't stop myself.

"Did Professor Patches teach you that one in between quickies on his office couch." Santana smirked, though swallowing as if she found the idea disturbing. "Does he get so turned on by teen moms who barely visit their kid?"

That did it, something snapped inside me and I reached over slapping Santana across the cheek.

"Ouch," Santana gasped, clutching her cheek before slapping me back twice as hard. A searing pain filled my face and I knew that she had left a hand print.

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany walked into the choir room.

"Nothing," I said hiding my pain. "Nothing at all."

I heard Santana mumble "Quinn always was a genius slapper." as I was leaving the choir room.

* * *

**Santana POV**

After Quinn had left the choir room, I wondered what had happened for us to end up like this. I was so happy to see her when we were in the auditorium, everyone could see that. But it was something more, ever since I broke up with Brittany, I'd been noticing something different about my friendship with Quinn. I feared I was starting to like her or beginning to realise that I always had.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, walking up to me.

"I said some hurtful things, she said some hurtful things. She slapped me and I slapped her." I said. "The usual."

"This isn't funny San, why were you fighting?" Brit asked.

"She said I was jealous of her and started going on about her new boyfriend." I said, thinking back to the jealousy that spread through my at the thought of her with another man. "And then she said something about me being scared and then she hit me."

Brit looked at me intensely for a few seconds.

"When are you going to tell her?" She finally asked.

I knew there was no point in lying to Brit and I was beginning to realise there was nothing I could do about my feelings for Quinn, nothing at all.

"I don't know Brit, I really don't." I said.

* * *

**A/N - I will post the next chapter soon :)**


	2. Finding Courage

**A/N – Thanks a lot for the follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I had decided to stick around Lima until after Sectionals. Partly because I wanted to see how Marley went but mostly it was because I knew Quinn was going to be there. Yes, I know we did have a massive fight that ended in violence from both parties but I still felt like I needed to see her. I needed to work out my feelings and get them in check or do something about them.

We were all in the choir room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Wade and Marley were the last to come in but were still stood talking outside the door.

"Hustle up you two," Mercedes said, drawing them into the room. "You're going to miss show circle."

I moved from where I was sat to grab Marley's arm.

"What's show circle?" She asked.

"Come on," I said, walking her over. I could see Quinn and Kitty stood on the other side if the circle. I tried not to look at her.

"It's a tradition before every competition," Tina said answering Marley's question.

"It's something Mr. Schue made up." Finn said. "And today I want to add to it. Joe, how about you lead us in prayer?"

"Whoa, dude, Old Testament." Puck said. "There's Hebrews here."

"Yeah, okay." Joe said. This is one of my favourite Bible verses from Isaiah."

We all joined hands and I couldn't help but notice that Kitty had her arm around Quinn's waist. I tried not to think about it but it just made we wish that I was the one who could do that.

"Considering that the Warblers are so good," Joe said continuing. "And that it's the first competition for a lot of you, I think its appropriate. 'So do not fear because I am with you. Do not be dismayed. I will strengthen you, I will uphold you with my righteous hand.'"

"And our righteous dance moves, amen." Artie said.

I glanced briefly at Quinn before focusing on Finn as he spoke.

"Ugh! Man, I remember our first sectionals," Finn said. "Like it was yesterday. We came together as a team because we had too. Because no one outside our circle knew how much we'd been through, and how much it meant to us to win it. This is our house. Look into the faces of these graduates. They've been to the mountaintop. This is just the first step in your climb to met them there."

"On three?" I said, placing my hand in the middle.

"One, two, three!" We all said. I paused a little when I felt Quinn's fingers graze mine.

"Amazing!" We all cheered.

* * *

Once we were at the auditorium, I lead everyone to their seats with Marley behind me. We scrambled to sit down while The Warblers began their set. It didn't take long for them to have everyone off their feet and I just hoped the New Directions could do better. After The Warblers, The Rosedale Mennonites preformed and I knew they could definitely beat them. After that it was the New Directions turn, they came on stage and had the audience on their feet, including us. Near the end of their performance I noticed Marley was missing moves and not keeping in time.

"Puck," I turned, whispering to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Marley," I said. Then the song ended and the confetti cleared and I saw that I was true in my observations. Marley had collapsed on stage.

"There," I said, pointing to Marley's crumpled form. We ran out of the seating area to behind the stage and all followed as Marley was carried to the choir room.

When we reached the choir room, everyone started speaking at once. They were all trying to find something for her to eat or drink or running to get her mom. I knew who'd caused this and I just stood there waiting.

"This is bad," Artie said, right up in Marley's face. "Never in the history of show choir competitions has anyone ever fainted."

"We got the juice," Sam said, offering it to Marley.

"No, I'm okay." She mumbled.

"Drink the damn juice!" Kitty said. I looked over at her planning my time to say something.

"Marley?" Finn asked. 'Marley, are you okay? What happened?"

I could only roll my eyes at him, it was pretty obvious what had happened.

"She hasn't been eating." Jake said. "She's been skipping lunch."

"Is that because you've been telling her too." I said, finally getting my chance to attack. "You trying to turn her into a damn rexy?"

"What?" Kitty said, acting offended. "No. Why would I.. why would I want that?"

"Cause you're a crazy, evil bitch." I said, arms crossed.

"Hey, Marley, you all right?" Mr. Schue said, running in.

"The nurse is on the way, Mr Schue." Finn said.

"Santana, Puck, you stay here with Marley." Mr Schue said. "The rest of you guys, get back up there. Leaving the stage mid-competition, for any reason, is risking immediate disqualification."

"What?! That-that's a rule?" Finn asked. I rolled my eyes again, damn this boy could be such an idiot.

"Yeah, it's a rule." Sue said walking in, we all turned to look at her. "One of the by-laws, actually. As all of you were spiralling into a self-created K-hole of crazy, the judges, by unanimous vote, have declared the Warblers victorious. Hey, congratulations, Finn Hudson. For the first time in its charmed yet pitiful existence, the New Directions have lost Sectionals."

As Sue left the room, all eyes turned to Marley. She placed her head in her hands as she began to cry and I knew it was going to take time before the rest of New Directions would forgive her. I knew from experience after being against both Finn and Rachel after their kiss lost us Nationals.

* * *

With everything that had gone down, I decided to return to Kentucky to try and get back into the routine of it all. The truth was I wasn't enjoying my time there all that much and was eagerly seeking a way out. A few weeks had passed since Sectionals and I'd spent Christmas in Kentucky, not bothering to go back home for fear of running into Quinn, as big of a chance that was. I knew I was being a coward. I hadn't taken this long to act on my feelings for Brittany, though I did take forever to own up to them but that's different. Quinn and I hadn't spoken since the fight and no one seemed to have heard from her since then. I hoped she was alright. I was lying in my bed when my phone starting ringing, I checked the clock it was 8 am on a Monday. I reached over to grab it and answered it in one motion.

"Hello?" I said, realising in my haste I'd forgotten to check the caller I.D.

"Hey, uh Santana, its Kurt." Kurt said.

"What can I do for you Hummel?" I asked.

"I need a favour. It involves Rachel." He said.

"What's up?" I said, having grown sorta close to Rachel, formerly referred to as the 'Dwarf', I hoped nothing bad had happened.

"She's going to do a topless scene in some student film and she won't listen to me. I was wondering if you'd come out to New York and talk some sense into her" He asked.

"Sure," I said straight away. This was the opportunity to get away I'd been waiting for. And being in New York was just an added bonus.

"I figured you'd say that so I've already booked the flights and I'll just email you the details. Rachel should be home around 4:30." He said, and with that he hung up.

Kurt and I were kinda friends now but he must really have no one else to call if he's ringing me. After checking my emails and seeing just how soon my flight was, I got to work packing enough clothes to last three days.

* * *

I had arrived in New York after a pretty short plane flight. I was in a taxi heading out to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. When I was nearly there, I could have sworn I saw someone who looked a lot like Quinn stood outside the entrance to their apartment complex. I paid the driver and hopped out of the taxi, taking my bag out the back and heading over to the girl. It wasn't until I got closer that I realised it was in fact Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprise in my voice.

"Santana!" She whirled around. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." I reminded her. While we were stood there I couldn't help but look her over. She was wearing a dress with birds on it and her blonde hair was down, just hanging over her shoulders. When I looked up to catch her eye again, I noticed her eyes travelling the length of my body. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face at this.

"Kurt needed help with Rachel," Quinn finally said, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh," I said. "Me too."

We stood in silence for a minute, both waiting for the other person to speak.

"Well I guess we'd better go up," Quinn said, "It's almost 4:30."

I nodded and she turn to head towards the apartment. While watching her walk away I decided I was going to do something about my feelings and today. I wasn't going to be a coward any more. I just hope Quinn feels the same way. I let out a sigh and followed behind Quinn.

**A/N – Next chapter follows episode 4x12 – Naked, and will be from Quinn's POV. A lot will happen on the Quinntana front but hopefully it doesn't feel rushed. **


	3. Building Blocks

**A/N – Thanks everyone! I wrote this chapter first, so all the previous ones had to link to this so I hope you don't feel its too rushed or all over the place.**

**And thanks very much for the reviews! Really appreciate it :)**

**Notes regarding songs;  
-Italics = Quinn  
-Underlined = Santana  
-Bold = Rachel  
-Normal = Everyone**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

We walked into the apartment and were surprised to find the lights off. It appeared that no one was home. I checked my phone.

"Kurt did say 4:30 right?" I asked turning to Santana.

"Berry must be running late." She said.

We hadn't really discussed our last encounter with each other which resulted in slapping each other across the face. I did feel bad about it and knew I was going to end up apologising but not until Santana did. I did have a little pride left.

"Don't know why Kurt called us, I mean yes we both have experience with things like this but the two of us together." Santana said. "He does know about the fight"

"Maybe he wanted us to resolve it." I said. "And get over it."

Santana let out a laugh. "Typical Hummel getting into everyone else's business."

"He means good with it." I said. "I do want us to be friends again."

Santana turned to face me. "I don't,"

I couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on my face. I moved to walk away but Santana's arm reached out to stop me.

"Not in a bad way." Santana mumbled, a softness in her voice. I didn't understand what she was saying, did she want to be friends again or not?

"In what way then?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. A few moments passed before Santana broke the silence.

"In this way." And with that she knelt in and placed her lips onto mine. I was shocked but a small part of me didn't mind that Santana was kissing me. Santana made to pull back but I placed my hands on her shoulders pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Santana let out a moan. I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"Huh," Santana let out.

* * *

Before we could do anything else, Rachel's voice echoed in the hallway and we remembered why we were here in the first place apartment.

"Kurt, the hipster from downstairs with the curlicue moustache wants to borrow your Russian hat."

Rachel swung open the door and raised her hands to her mouth at the shock of seeing us two stood in her apartment.

"Oh my god!," She squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Hummel called, begging us to do an emergency intervention." Santana said. We shared eye contact at the thought of Kurt's call becoming more than just an intervention for Rachel.

"On who?" Rachel asked.

"You," I said.

Rachel looked taken aback.

"I think we should sit down for this," Santana said.

"Right, follow me." Rachel said, leading us over to some chairs. Santana motioned for Rachel to sit in one and moved another two to face her. We both sat down facing Rachel.

A few moments passed before Rachel spoke.

"So let me get this straight," Rachel started. "You guys came all the way to New York just to talk to me because Kurt called you?"

"We're also here to shop." Santana said. I knew Santana was going to make comments like that throughout the whole conversation to take away from the fact that she actual cares a little for Rachel. I decided to express my own thoughts on the situation between Santana and I.

"And we're here to apologise to Quinn for slapping her across the face very, very hard." I said, looking over at Santana.

"In theory." Santana said. "We'll just see if that happens."

We shared a look and Rachel just looked on at the two of us.

"Rachel," Santana said facing her. "You cannot do a nude scene."

"It's not a nude scene," Rachel interrupted. "It's just a topless scene."

"Same thing." Santana said. "Topless is as nude as anyone is ever going to want to see you."

"Lets say you do it." I said. "Think about the 2-2-2 rule. In two weeks, how are you going to feel about the nude scene?"

Thinking of the rule only made me wonder why I was never told about it before I left McKinley. Would've saved me all the Beth and Shelby drama.

"You'll probably feel pretty great." Santana said continuing on my sentence.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"You'll get to feel a nice, cool breeze on them 'skeeter bites," Santana continued. "You'll feel refreshed even."

"Then, how are you gonna feel about it two months for now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rachel admitted. "Nervous? Worried it may not even be good?"

"Rachel, its a student film." Santana said. "It's not going to be good"

"And two years from now?" I asked, ignoring Santana's comment. "How are you going to feel about it then?"

"Guilty," Rachel said. "Just, hoping my kids wont ever see it online."

"Oh, they'll see it," Santana said. I nodded my head in agreement. "And they will never be the same."

"Okay, wait." Rachel said. "Why am I even taking advice from you. Okay, didn't you have a sex tape that leaked online?"

"Yes, I did." Santana said. "A sex tape that follows me around to this very day. Look my name up on the internet right now."

I bristled slightly at the reminder of Santana's relationship with Brittany but there was also something else. I made to act indifferent, almost surprised, though failing, at the idea of the sex tape being online but more so compliant with the notion that I hadn't seen it before. That I hadn't looked it up, that I didn't already know all about it. I mean obviously because its about my two best friends and I had to make sure it was them... right?

Rachel picked up her phone and googled 'Santana Lopez'.

"Santana Lopez, nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexican or Dominican question mark" Rachel said, looking at Santana over the top of her phone.

"Booyah," Santana said. "That will exist forever."

"But Santana," Rachel said. "Some women find it empowering to be naked on film."

"Yes," She responded. "But not in a student film that is probably about someone's grandma with Alzheimers."

"Look," I said, moving Rachel's attention from Santana. "We care about you."

"And for once, Rachel." Santana said. I looked at her. "We actually have your best interests in mind."

"Please don't do it," I said, hoping to get through to Rachel.

"I'm going to do it." Rachel said, moving to get up. "I'd better go, filming starts in half an hour."

"Rachel," I tried.

"No Quinn, I'm serious." Rachel walked away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Well that went well." Santana said as the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the apartment. I could only look at her. What were we going to do now?

* * *

We'd been sat for 45 minutes figuring out what to do.

"Just ring Kurt," I said. "He'll tell us where to be when it ends."

"You heard the woman Q," Santana said. "She's going to do it."

"Regardless Santana," I answered. "She'll still need us at the end."

Santana let out a sigh and went over to ring Kurt. I couldn't make out what Kurt was saying and could only go by Santana's side of the conversation.

"Hummel."

"No, she's still going through with it."

"Don't you think we tried everything."

"Stop getting mad at me."

"Where would she go afterwards?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye Kurt."

Santana hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"She'll want to sing afterwards. So we're going to only place Kurt thinks she'd go."

"Let go then." I smiled at her.

"Follow me," She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the apartment.

* * *

"Is this really where Kurt said to go?" I asked, looking around at the small stage. It wasn't quite the stage I'd imagine Rachel running to sing on.

"Yes, this is where he said." Santana answered, walking down on the stage.

"Now we wait." I said following her. Once I was on the stage, I reached out to grab Santana's hand. I didn't know what exactly our previous kiss meant for us but I knew it had changed something.

Santana smiled at our joined hands before looking up at me. I moved in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I smiled at her. She look surprised that I was the one to kiss her this time.

"Full of surprises you are," She laughed.

Just like before we were interrupted by the sound of Rachel but this time she was singing. Santana looked at me as if to say "Are you ready?" and I nodded my head in response.

"**Head under water**

**And they tell me**

**To breathe easy for awhile**

**Breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me**

**It's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands**

**I'm unusually, hard to hold onto**

**Convinced me to please you,"**

Rachel swung open the doors and made her way towards the stage. I pulled away from Santana to watch her come towards us.

"**Made me think, that I need this too**

**I'm trying to let you**

**Hear me as I am,"**

"I'm not gonna write you a love song

Cause you asked for, cause you need one

You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song

Cause you tell me it's make or break in this,

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay,

If all you have is leaving

I'm gonna need a better reason to write you, a love song today,"

Santana smiled at me before motioning for me to take the lead.

"_Promise me, that you'll leave the light on"_

I saw Rachel and Santana sharing a hug out of the corner of my eye.

"Cause I believe, there's a way

You can love me, because I say,"

"**I won't write you a love song**

**Cause you asked for it, cause you need one,"**

Rachel pointed to me.

"_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this,"_

I couldn't help but direct this to Santana as I sung and we smiled at each other.

"Is that why you wanted a love song?"

"_A love song,"_

"Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you,"

"_Write you"_

"To stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute babe,"

"I'll walk the seven seas,"

"_Walk the seven seas,"_

"When I believe that there's a reason to write you,"

"_Write you,"_

"A love song today,"

"_Today,"_

"**Hey, today,"**

"_I won't write you a love song,"_

"Yeah,"

"_Today,"_

"**I won't write you a love song,"**

"Today,"

Once we stopped singing, Rachel expressed her happiness at us being there by pulling us into a group hug.

"Thank you guys so much," Rachel said, ending the hug but still holding onto our hands. "It's like my dads say, you can't make new old friends."

"No regrets?" I asked, we'd both already figured out that Rachel hadn't gone through with the topless scene.

"None," Rachel said. "But do you guys have to go? Can you stay a little bit longer? Cause I would love to buy you dinner."

"I'm in," I said, looking at Santana.

"Sure," Santana smiled.

"Good, okay." Rachel exclaimed excitedly as she lead the way back to her apartment.

I couldn't stop staring at Santana as we followed Rachel's lead.

"I'm in no rush to get back to Kentucky," Santana said. "I think I could get used to it here in New York. It's more my speed."

Santana looked to me, a playful look in her eyes and made to walk in front of me. I slowed down a little and couldn't help giving her behind a once over as she walked off. I wondered what she meant by that though I knew I was going to have to wait and find out.

* * *

After Rachel had taken us out for dinner, I had managed to get Santana alone. We were sat out on the fire escape. We needed to discuss what all this meant but I knew Brittany was still involved.

"So," I said.

"I don't know," Santana let out a sigh.

"Do you want this to lead to something?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said. "Ever since I broke up with Brittany-"

"Brittany?" I interrupted. "You decided you felt this way after that?"

"Yes but not like that." She fumbled in her sentence. "I do like you, I think I always have but I'm not 100% there, you know?"

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked, not really wanting the answer but still knowing what it was going to be.

"I think so, she is still my best friend." Santana said.

"But Santana, she's with Sam now," I said. I saw Santana freeze and look up at me.

"She's what?" She asked. "Since when, and how?"

"I think that's your answer," I sighed. "You need to either let her go or do something about this. I don't want to be the girl your with just because you can't have the one you really want. Do you understand?"

"I do," She said. "And I am sorry Quinn, I wish it wasn't still like this."

"It's okay," I said, giving her one last kiss. "I'll still be here at the end."

Santana got up and went back inside. I could hear her talking to Kurt and Rachel before she was out of ear shot. I couldn't hide the disappointment now that Santana was still in love with Brittany. I shut my eyes tight and hoped that this wasn't the end. That there was still hope for me and Santana.

* * *

**A/N – Next chapter will follow 4x13 – Diva and will be from Santana's POV. I've already written it so I'll post it sometime during the week.**


	4. Out With The Old, In With The Who?

**A/N – Hope you don't mind how I went with the cheerleader Elaine from Louisville.. apparently. Enjoy! **

**And thanks very much to boringsiot (I added in a little something to the previous chapter for you :))and quinntana2 for the reviews! Really appreciate it :)**

**Notes regarding songs;**

**1st Song  
-Underlined = Santana**

**2nd Song  
****-Italics = Sam  
-Underlined = Santana  
-Bold = Everyone**  


* * *

**Santana POV**

After my talk with Quinn, I had decided it would be best if I went back to Kentucky. I'd been back for a week and already remembered why I'd been so happy to leave in the first place. It was in that moment I realised I couldn't stay here any longer and I needed to leave. My first stop was the head office where I filled in paperwork so that I was no longer a student. My second stop was to get all my things from my dorm room and empty out my cheerleading locker. And finally, my third and final stop was to visit Elaine. Elaine was a girl on the squad, we had become sorta friends and I knew she stayed in an apartment off campus. I found her out by the bleachers.

"Elaine," I said walking up to her.

"Santana," She smirked. "By what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a place to stay." I said. "Can I crash at yours for a bit?"

"Hmm," Elaine thought about it for a second. "Okay but no longer than a month. After that, I'll start asking for rent."

"Yeah right." I laughed. "Thanks. I'll meet you by your car?"

"Sure thing. See you then." She said and walked off.

* * *

It had been three weeks since I'd come to stay with Elaine. Everyday I'd tried to come up with a way to try and win Brittany back but I knew I couldn't just show up in Lima unannounced with my new information. No, I needed a proper reason, one not by my own doing.

"Still moping around here then." Elaine said, as she came home from her classes.

"Oh haha," I said, looking over at her from where I was sprawled out on the couch. "Just waiting for the right moment."

"Right," She said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, is this your phone in here?"

"Uh yeah it is, I put it on charge." I said. "Why?"

"You have 5 missed calls from a 'Finnept'," Elaine said. "Is there something I should know?"

"Oh shit," I said, leaping up and running into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone off Elaine and rang Finn back.

"This is Finn." Finn's dopey voice came in through the other line.

"It's Santana." I said. "You rang?"

"Oh right, I did." He said. "I need you to come back and show the kids what it means to be a 'Diva'. Are you able to come out?"

"Hmm," I said, a smirk coming out on my face. "I think it could be arranged."

"Okay, great." Finn said. "Just let me know when you arrive and we'll make it a surprise for them all. See you then."

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up. I looked up to see Elaine watching me.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Just my reason to be in Lima." I said. "Can I ask a huge favour though?"

"What now?" Elaine asked.

"Could you come with me and pretend to be your girlfriend?" I asked, turning my pleading eyes onto Elaine.

"I don't know." She said. "Would I have to kiss you?"

"Probably not.. maybe just once." I said. "Come on, please?"

"I want scratcher tickets.. lots of them." She said. "Oh and a Ani DiFranco T-shirt. Then I'll come with you."

"Weird requests but I'll get you them." I said smiling. She laughed.

"Lets go get your girl back." Elaine said, leaving the kitchen.

The only problem was, I wasn't entirely sure which girl I really wanted. I was still split down the middle, Brittany or Quinn.

* * *

When I arrived in Lima, I drove straight to McKinley to meet up with Finn. I had brought a few girls with me to help with my performance.

"So glad to see you Santana," Finn said, when I finally found him. "Everyone's already in the choir room so I'll just go in and introduce you, and then you come in okay?"

"I got it," I said, rubbing my palms together. I was ready to do this, ready to figure it all out. Finn walked off and we were left waiting outside the choir room.

"It's okay San," Elaine said, patting my arm. "You got this."

"So here to demonstrate that elusive brilliance is a very special quest diva." We could hear Miss Pillsbury speaking to everyone.

"All the way from Louisville, give it up for Miss Santana Lopez," I heard Finn say. That was our cue.

I lead the cheerleaders from Louisville in the choir room, immediately starting the song.

"A church house gin house, a school house out house

On highway number nineteen, the people keep the city clean,

They call it,

Nutbush,

Oh, Nutbush,

Call it Nutbush city limits,

Twenty-five was the speed limit, motorcycle not allowed in it

You go to the store on Friday, go to the Church on Sunday,

They call it,

Nutbush,

Oh, Nutbush,

Call it Nutbush city limits,

You got to the fields on weekends,

And have a picnic on labour day,

You go to town on Saturday, but go tot he Church every Sunday,

They call it,

Nutbush,

Oh, Nutbush,

Call it Nutbush city limits,

Hey,  
No whiskey for sale, you can't cop no bail,

Salt pork and molasses, is all you get in jail,

They call it,

Nutbush,

Oh, Nutbush,

Call it Nutbush city limits,

Little old town in Tennessee,  
That's call a quiet little old community,

A one-horse town you have to watch,

What you're putting down,

Nutbush city limits,

They call it,

Nutbush,

Oh, Nutbush,

Call it Nutbush city limits,"

Everyone began cheering as I stopped singing. I gave a cocky look to Brittany as she stood up.

"Santana, that was simply the greatest moment in show business history," She said, as we high-fived. "But how come you didn't tell me you were coming to town?"

"You know, I think that the better question is," I said preparing to let my annoyance for Sam out in the open. "Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Sam?"

Brittany didn't respond and only stared at me.

"Oh, and before I forget," I continued. "Allow me to introduce my backup, and my girlfriend, Elaine. And by girlfriend, I mean out and proud, lipstick-loving, AfterEllen-reading girlfriend."

At the end of my introduction, I paused to give Elaine a quick kiss, for extra effect. I knew I had gotten to Brittany.

* * *

"And I didn't even have to lay out a line of cereal for you to find me." I smirked arms crossed.

"I thought you loved Brittany." Sam said. "I mean, I can't believe you're making what's going with me and her about you."

"You're naive to think that this isn't about me." I said. If it wasn't for my apparent jealousy at their relationship then I could just be with Quinn but no, I still had these feelings for Brittany. "I broke up with Brittany. This is just her revenge. She could have dated anyone, boy or girl. But no, she chose you. The one person she knew would send my brain straight to Lima Heights."

"Okay, you know what." Sam said. "Brittany doesn't understand revenge. Brittany is love."

"Listen up, Lipsy McChaptick." I said. Though what Sam was saying made me realise he loved her, I still couldn't let the tiny hope that Brittany would choose me just disappear. "This is going to end. Soon as Brittany realises that you are the most boring human being on the planet, and that your impressions suck."

"And then what?" He asked, stepping forward. "You're.. you're going to date her again? Long distance? It didn't work, you said it yourself."

"One step at a time." I said, moving past what Sam had said. "First, I'm gonna cut off the Sam-sized tumour on her heart, and then we can begin the long, slow process the stink of mediocrity off of her."

"I'm not letting her go without a fight." Sam stated.

"What do you think we're here for?" I asked.

"To fight?" Sam asked. "I'm not hitting a girl."

"Who said anything about hitting?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Boys could be so stupid.

"Don't call her up, anymore  
Cause I don't manna hear your voice,  
I don't wanna see your face,  
Answer her door,  
Make no mistake,

She's mine."

"_She only knows, how I feel  
I only know what she's like."_

**"When she needs me,  
****Oh, how she needs me,  
Deep in the night,  
Make no mistake, she's mine  
She's mine, she's mine,**

**She's mine."**

"Don't call her up."

"**Anymore, Anymore."**

The music stopped and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew Sam had won and I knew deep down I was losing against my feelings. Though I didn't knew if they were the ones for Brittany or the ones for Quinn.

"This isn't over," I said, walking away from Sam.

"Look, I know you're still into her." Sam said. "You can't sing like that about somebody you don't love. But she's with me now, and you know that's the best thing for her. Just let it go, move on."

"Never," I said almost as if on instinct but straight after I said it, I wondered if I meant it in the way Sam was thinking. Did I want Brittany as more, or just as my best friend?

* * *

I had heard word that Sue was looking for me and as such, I now found myself sat in her office.

"What is it with you Glee Club ex-pats?" Sue started. "Don't any of you have jobs? You have to have some source of income so you can pay the staff of scientists who service your teleporters, that you all clearly own, since you're constantly showing up here."

"I-I have a light schedule this semester." I lied.

"Do you not remember who got you that scholarship to Louisville?" Sue said. "Your coach is sending me weekly reports, and you dropped out a month ago."

"I'm sorry. I hated it there." I said, telling Sue the truth. "Look, please don't tell my mom."

"Oh, I can't." Sue said seriously. "I don't speak Spanish. Lets face facts, I need an heir apparent, and I need someone as mean as I am."

"Wait," I said, confused. "So, are you offering me a job?"

"Finn Hudson took over the Glee Club." Sue said. "Why can't you take over my Cheerios? Besides, you've always been my favourite."

"This is an amazing offer. And with the money my mom gave me for New York, I could buy a McMansion out in Lima Heights. And plus, I'd be close to Brittany." I said but the more I thought about it, the more I asked myself if that was really what I wanted.

"Well, why don't you let me know by the end of the week." Sue said.

I took this as my cue to leave and got up, leaving Sue's office and planning my next chance to talk to Brittany alone.

* * *

I walked into the Auditorium having seen Brittany heading in this direction. I came up behind as she sat by the piano.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." I said. "I mean, Sam's most redeeming quality is that he can bore you to sleep and then you can use his lips as ginormous pillows."

"I'm not breaking up with Sam." Brittany said. "I really like him. And he makes me feel really smart and think about things, like where air comes from, and how come in every movie about Jesus he dies at the end."

"Well, look, I'm not expecting you to start dating me again." I said. I have Quinn, I added mentally. "I'm.. I'm taken. I just want you to aim higher."

"I know that you're not dating Elaine. She told me that you paid her with scratcher tickets and an Ani DiFranco T-shirt to pretend to be your girlfriend. And I also know that you dropped out of school."

"Well, I'm moving on up." I said. "Sue offered me a job to train to take over the Cheerios after she dies."

"You can't do that," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you need to be somewhere that's as big and as hot as you are. It's okay to follow your dreams."

"No, Brittany, you.. have no idea what it's like out there in the real world." I said. "No one gives a damn about you."

"Rachel found a new guy. And I hear Kurt did, too." Brittany said. "Plus, Quinn is near there too. Why shouldn't you get the chance to be around people who are like you, who appreciate you? Be a part of a community? Why can't you have a real girlfriend? But not a best friend 'cause that parts already taken."

I smiled as Brittany stepped forward to give me a hug.

"I'll always love you in some way," She whispered in my ear.

"You really are a genius Brittany." I said, stepping back from the hug.

"Duh," She laughed, pointing to herself.

"And you're my best friend." I smiled and gave her one last kiss, a kiss which signified the end of that part of our relationship.

"Sam are I going to Breadsticks tonight to pretend to be British. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"No, thanks." I smiled. "I think I'm going to hang around here a minute more."

Brittany had walked away a little before pausing and turning back to me. "Now you can finally go after Quinn, I meant what I asked the last time and I know you meant what you said." She smiled and turned to leave the Auditorium.

I was sad that this was the end for me and Brittany but she was right. I needed to follow my dreams and do what would make me happy. I knew where I needed to be and that was just where I was going to go. I took out my phone sending a quick text to Quinn -'I'll see you soon, S'. Though I knew soon wasn't that close but it would happen and I was ready for it.

"She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away,

Oh.. oh-oh-oh-oh,

She got both feet on the ground,  
And she's burning it down,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh-oh-oh-oh,

She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down,

This girl is on fire,  
This girl is on fire,  
She's walking on fire,  
This girl is on fire,

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes,  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night,  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world,  
But she gonna let it burn,

baby, burn, baby,"

* * *

I had made the decision to go to New York and follow my dreams. I was heading back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment to move in.

"This girl is on fire,  
This girl is on fire,  
She's walking on fire,  
This girl is on fire,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh,

Oh, she's just a girl,

And she's on fire."

I stood in the at the door to their apartment and knocked out it hard. The door was opened by a very shocked Kurt with an equally shocked Rachel behind him.

"Santana," Kurt said. "What are you doing here?"

I pushed in past him, standing in the middle of the two. "Moving in." I said.

I just knew everything from now on was going to be good. All that remained was to sort out everything with Quinn and what better place to do that than at Emma and Mr. Schue's wedding.

* * *

**A/N – Next chapter will follow 4x14 – I Do.. and as such the next chapter will be up tomorrow.. my time haha!**


	5. Dirty Dancing

**A/N – Well if that wasn't an eventful episode.. I don't know what is! But like honestly, holey moley it was good – all that Quinn and Santana! **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favourites and alerts! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Oh and boringsiot – you'll be happy to know that none of this is made up of lyrics, so the length is the length ;)**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

It had been almost two months since I'd seen Santana last. I didn't know if she'd talked to Brittany about everything or if she was just hiding out in Kentucky. Hell I didn't even know if she was still in Kentucky. I mean yes, I did get that one text from her but I had only answered with a "Not ready yet," and she hadn't sent anything further. I had come back to Lima for the wedding and I knew Santana would be there. Even though we had shared those kisses and our feelings, I knew deep down Santana still thought of me as the 'straight' girl experimenting. Or maybe that's just what I thought of myself. The space from Santana had given me time to think though I had ended up more confused than before. In New York I had wanted her but after realising just how confusing this could be, I wasn't so sure.

I was walking through the car park towards the church. When I walked past a car I could've sworn I saw Kurt popping up from the back seat but I thought nothing more of it. I was almost to the door when I heard my voice being called.

"Quinn!"

I turned to see Santana coming towards me. I couldn't help but smile at seeing her, only now realising just how much I had missed her.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Good to see you," Santana said smiling at me. "I wondered if we could start fresh, clean slate and all that?"

"Sure," I said, reaching out my hand to grab hers. Time to let my subtle hints do the talking. I knew I wasn't going to be forgetting anything about that night in New York but if this what was going to make this work, then I was willing to start over. Though I still wished it had worked out in the moment.

"Shall we go in?" Santana asked.

"Lead the way," I said and we walked in, still hand in hand.

We entered the church and found a seat in one of the pews.

"It is a carrot-top convention," Santana commented, noticing Miss Pillsbury's side of the family at the front of the church.

I watched Brittany and Sam wave to Santana and she waved back. As I was fixing my lipstick, I may or may not have subconsciously put it on with my middle finger which just happened to be facing Sam and Brittany.

"I am so over this, and it hasn't even started yet." Santana said. "I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint but I'm all alone, stuck here sitting with you."

"Do you want me to slap you again?" I asked, making it sound more like a promise than a threat.

"I hate weddings and I hate Valentine's day." San said. "They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope."

As I looked over to my right I noticed some sleazy older man winking at me. "Do you know what _I _ hate?" I said, turning back to Santana. "Men. Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker. And you know what? You were right."

I could tell Santana was looking at my funny but I carried on. "I do let men define me, but not anymore. Like Gloria Steinem said, 'A woman without a man, is like a fish without a bicycle.'"

"Al Roker is disgusting, by the way." Santana said.

"Whatever," I mumbled, throwing my self back in the pew.

We sat in silence until the wedding march began to play. We all turned to watch as Becky walked down the aisle, throwing flowers at everyone. And then we waited for Miss Pillsbury but she wasn't the one to walk in, instead it was Sue. After that word spread fast that Mr. Schue had been left at the altar. As everyone began to move outside, I turned to grab Santana's hand. "Let's go." I smiled.

Once outside everyone was stood around discussing what had made Miss Pillsbury leave so sudden. Me and Santana were stood off to the side until Artie wheeled up to us.

"Miss Pillsbury's parents want the reception to go ahead considering they paid for it. Could you go in and ask Mr. Schue if that's fine with him?" Artie asked.

"Me?" I said, not sure who he was asking.

"He wants me to do it." Santana said, slightly glaring at the boy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone knows Santana doesn't care about anyone else's feelings so she'll be the best one to do this." Artie said and wheeled off. I stood stunned for a second, did people really believe that?

"San-" I started, placing my hand on her arm.

"It's alright Q, I know its what they think," Santana mumbled and headed off inside to talk to Mr. Schue.

"I don't," I whispered to her retreating back.

* * *

**Santana POV**

It was nice to see Quinn, I had missed her. We hadn't mentioned New York and I wanted it to stay that way, I figured a clean slate would be best. Start it as if this is the beginning, where my feelings for Brittany won't get in the way and I can fully be with Quinn. I walked towards the Altar where Finn and Mr Schue were sat talking.

"Ahem," I coughed, interrupting them. "I have been chosen, probably because I'm numb to other people's feelings, to come here and ask what you would like to do Mr Schue."

"About what?" He asked.

"Uh, about the reception." I said, feeling bad about having to be asking this. "Miss Pillsbury's parent say they paid for the whole thing, so we might as well go ahead and have the party. Plus if you ask me, they seem pretty happy about what happened."

"We can't have a reception now." Finn said.

"Sure you can." Mr Schue said. "All of you came back, you should be together. Just because I ruined my Valentine's Day doesn't mean I to ruin all of yours, too."

I watched as he got up and left the church mumbling, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Emma,"

I followed behind him and was surprised to see Quinn was one of the only people left standing outside.

"You waited?" I asked.

"Of course I did," She answered, smiling at me. "I'll drive, lets go."

Once again I found ourselves joined at the hands as she led me to her mother's car.

* * *

When we got to the reception we found everyone having a good time, drinking and dancing.

"Lets dance!" I said, pulling Quinn on to the dance floor. We were only dancing for a few seconds before I spotted Sam and Brittany dancing. I heard Quinn sigh beside me and took that as my cue. I grabbed her hand, heading over to the bar.

"We all should've know that a Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster. Love stinks." Quinn said.

"Sorry, ladies, can I see some I.D?" The bartender asked. We both reached into our bras, pulling our out.

"I'm 25. Name's Rosario Cruz. I might be related to Penelope. You?" I said.

"Emily Stark. Barely legal." Quinn said. Those last two words sounded so good coming from her mouth, god.

"Well, that's good, 'cause I hear that your professors are into that." I laughed. "You know we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other."

Quinn laughed. "You know, I have to say, Rosario, you are killing it in that dress." She said, placing her hand on my arm before quickly pulling it away. I wondered just what kind of game Quinn was playing here. She was taking the whole clean slate thing a little seriously.

"Thanks," I said, looking at her for a few seconds before directing our attention at the couples dancing. "Look at those romantic saps. You know, they may have love, but you know what we are that they are not?"

"Flawless," Quinn smiled. We laughed and clinked glasses, this was going to be a fun night.

We had pretty much stayed at the bar for most of the time so far. The more time I spent with Quinn, the more I felt something in my chest. I think I really was falling for her? Oh god, was I? I knew I liked but this, this was something else.

"I've always wanted a dog." Quinn uttered out of no where.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, wondering if I'd missed some of the conversation.

"A dog. Maybe a Labrador or a Dalmatian. I like those, they have spots." Quinn explained. It was beginning to show that we had been drinking.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll be able to get a dog in the future." I smiled at her.

"Good, because I already have a bitch and I plan on keeping her around for a long time." Quinn looked right at me. I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or if this was her way of teasing me? I could feel myself moving into her, our faces almost touching but the moment was interrupted when the flower that was in her hair fell to the ground.

"Oh, my flower." Quinn mumbled. Damn that flower, imagine being cock-blocked by a flower? I was meant to be Santana Fucking Lopez. This didn't happen to me.

"I got it." I said, kneeling down to pick it up off the ground. "See I got it."

"Thanks S," She smiled, as I fixed it back into her hair, my hand coming down to stroke her cheek.

"Any time," I smiled. It was then I realised how affectionate I was being, what was Valentine's Day doing to me.

"Here's to us," Quinn said, raising her glass before taking a sip. I took a sip, dancing with the music. Kurt and Blaine were actually sounding pretty good.

"You ready for more?" I asked, shaking the cocktail mixer above my head. Quinn just laughed at my antics.

"I'm always ready for you S," She winked at me. I blushed slightly at her comment but put the redness of my cheeks down to the alcohol

"Today is the day we honour Saint Valentine," We were interrupted by the sound of Sue's voice over the sound system. We turned to listen. Finally she ended her speech with "So gather round, single ladies, and allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculous expectations."

"We got this," Quinn said. I threw my hands in the air, as if to say 'Hell yeah we do!' and grabbed Quinn's hand as she made to do the same. As we were stood waiting I took off the necklace I was wearing and placed it over Quinn's neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered. She could only laugh. As soon as the bouquet was thrown, Quinn and I resumed our drinking.

"I'm really glad I've gotten spend time with you," Quinn said, running her thumb over our joined hands. "Ever since New York-"

"Shush, its fine. I'm glad too." I said, giving her hand a squeeze. We watched as Rachel and Finn got on stage to sing their duet. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled and we headed towards the front of the stage. Once there I wrapped my arms around Quinn, and she did the same to me. Our heads were touching and I was resting my head on Quinn's shoulder. I couldn't help but breathe in her scent, she smelt of old books and oak. I nuzzled my head into her neck a little, content with the position we were in. We started to sway to the music. This was really nice.

"I've never slow-danced with a girl before." Quinn said. I pulled back to look at her. "I like it."

I gave her the look, just like before when she'd touched my arm but smiled anyway. Quinn pulled me back into the position we were in before. "Can we go to your room?" Quinn asked.

I pulled back again. "Sure," I said.

"I'll race you," Quinn laughed, heading over to the lift up to the room.

We ran (staggered) down the hallway towards the room. I was winning the apparent race. Quinn came up behind me and we fell up against the wall. I paused at the sight of Quinn pressed against me and let out a shuddered breath while laughing at the position we were in. Quinn grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the room. Quinn pulled out the key and made to open the door. I used the door frame to steady myself before following her inside.

* * *

**A/N – And there you have it ;) Next chapter will be posted sometime during the week.**


	6. Late Nights & Early Mornings

**A/N – I wasn't sure if people wanted a 'what happened in the hotel room' scene so I put it in anyway. If its not something you'd like to read... feel free to skip over it haha :) I'll put some asterisks (or something just as obvious) in for where it ends. **

**Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews!**

**And in regards to cuttiekhel's review – I'm going to just continue on with this story but not cover any topics hinted at in the next episode... like Rachel being pregnant or not, so yeah. And if when the episode airs anything crosses over well its not like Glee has ever followed a normal time frame between each episode anyway –**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Santana POV**

Once we were inside the room everything became just one tangled mess. I pushed Quinn against the wall, kissing her hungrily. The only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing.

"I've wanted this for so long," Quinn said, pushing my dress down over my shoulders. I let her push it down until my breasts were exposed. I had sex with Brittany lots of times but with her, I gave more than I got but not with Quinn, no she knew want she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Have you know?" I asked, pulling off her sequin jacket.

"Yes," She mumbled moving her head down my neck, placing kisses along the way. I let out a gasp of pleasure when I felt her mouth move over my nipple. I ran my hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she moved to the other one.

"God Quinn," I moaned. My arousal was clouding my brain and I could only focus on one thing, Quinn.

"Mhmm," She said, coming back up to kiss me. I wasted no time in removing Quinn from her dress and let her pull my dress off so that we were both stood in just our underwear. I saw Quinn's eyes move up my body, her eyes now noticeably dark. I took her hand, pulling her onto the bed. We lay there for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" I asked breaking the silence. I didn't want this becoming something she would regret.

"More than sure," She said rolling over to kiss me. That one kiss started everything again and I rolled us over so that I was straddling her. I trailed my hand down her chest, making circles around her breasts, until I had my hand flat against her belly button. I made my fingers slide down further under the waistband of her panties and Quinn shuddered in anticipation. I finally reached my destination and ran my fingers over her clit. Quinn bucked up into my hand. I started to rub her clit, applying more pressure as Quinn started to thrust up into my hand more.

"San," Quinn moaned. I ran my finger through her folds before moving them back into the position they were in, teasing her. "Please,"

I looked up at Quinn, her eyes staring back at me and her mouth slightly open. I was going to give her want she wanted and boy was she going to enjoy it. I kept my eyes trained on her face as I slide a finger into her. Her eyes clenched shut. I began to pump my fingers in and out, gaining momentum and I could feel the bed rocking from my movements.

"San," Quinn moaned. "Oh fuck,"

I slid my other hand up her body to grasp her breast, I tweaked a nipple and I felt Quinn let out one final shuddering breath. Her body shuddered as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. I moved to lie beside her.

"That was something," Quinn smiled, rolling on her side to face me. A blush now covered her from the base of her neck up to her cheeks.

"Sure was babe," I smirked.

"Time to return the favour," Quinn said, pulling me round so I was lying on my back as she slid down my body. She trailed kisses down the length of my body, only stopping at the edge of my panties.

"Off," I mumbled. I don't know if Quinn heard me or not but she pulled them down, throwing them over her head to land in a heap on the floor.

"Beautiful," She whispered, before placing her head back down below my belly button. She placed kisses along the inside of my thighs and the sight of Quinn Fabray down between my legs was doing crazy things to me and I could only thrust up into her face. When Quinn reached her destination, she stuck out her tongue out tentatively running them up my wet folds. I let out a load moan.

"Q," I said. She began sucking on my clit. I knew I wasn't going to take long if she kept this up. I was to focused on the movements of Quinn's mouth that I didn't notice her hand slid up under her body, until I felt it enter me. "Fuck,"

Quinn increased her movements and I reached down grasping her hair, pulling her into me as I thrust up into her mouth.

"Oh god," I moaned. "I'm going to.. I'm going to-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I reached my peak. My hips rocked up and I could only lay their until my body came back to me.

"Huh," I said. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Only in my dreams," Quinn said moving to lie on my left. I turned to face her, running my fingers across her cheek.

"You really are beautiful," I said softly.

"As are you," She smiled back at me.

"Your turn," I said. I wasn't letting Quinn off that easy. I moved into position, sliding off her underwear and throwing them over my shoulder. Quinn was soaked and I knew right then it wasn't going to take much to put her over edge. I stuck my tongue out running them over the length of her before focusing on her clit.

"Right there," She moaned above me, pushing my head in harder. I started sucking faster.

"Jesus, San." Quinn moaned again. "Oh god, I'm there."

And with that Quinn orgasmed again. I kept up my actions but Quinn's hands came down pushing me away. The added sensations becoming too much for her.

**MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~MTF~  
**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I fell back into the bed as I came back down. I felt Santana roll off of me at the bottom of the bed before wrapping herself in the bed covers. I threw the quilt over my body, still leaving my leg exposed.

"So that's why college girls experiment," I said smirking.

"And thank God they do," Santana said.

"You know, it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would like to be with a woman," I said teasingly. In all honesty the only 'woman' I'd ever thought about doing this with was Santana. "But uh, I don't know. I think for me it was more of a one time thing."

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul," Santana said, fully understanding I was only teasing her.

"So what happens next?" I asked, taking a drink of water.

"Well, you could walk out first." Santana said. "Or we could make it a two time thing?"

I put down the water and moved to kiss her. "Oh definitely a two time thing," I mumbled between kisses.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," Santana laughed. "Once you've got a taste of the Lopez, you ain't ever going back."

We woke up a few hours later with Santana cuddled up against my back, her hand across my stomach.

"Morning," She said, pressing a kiss to my head.

"Morning," I smiled. "Is that your phone going off?"

"Shit," San said, jumping out of bed to collect her phone from her purse which had been abandoned on the floor last night. I couldn't help but admire her naked form as she checked her phone.

"Stop staring," She said. I laughed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Rachel. Shit, 6 missed calls and 10 text messages." Santana said, worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she was just looking for you, okay. Give her a ring." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." San said climbing into the bed again and ringing Rachel.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call." Santana said.

"_I've done something stupid, so I'm on my way back to New York."_

"Everything okay?" Santana asked.

"_I don't know. I'll talk to you about it when you get back."_

"Okay, sure. You know I'm here if you need me." Santana said.

"_I do, thanks Santana. So where did you go to last night?"_

"Where did I go? Whatever do you mean Rachel?" Santana asked.

"_I'll find out eventually." _

"We'll see." Santana laughed.

"_Bye, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Rach, have fun with Brody!" Santana said and hung up.

"Not going to tell anyone about this?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Only if you want me too, I'd never do it without your permission." San said.

"I guess telling Rachel is okay, just long as she doesn't tell anyone else. We'll deal with that as it happens." I said.

"Sure thing, babe." Santana said kissing me. "What do you want to do today?"

"I saw a really nice park not far from the hotel, so maybe we could go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll take first shower." Santana said and ran off into the bathroom. Once I heard the water start, I got up to find my phone. I knew Santana was heading back to New York but I wanted to spend more time with her. I made arrangements to my flight itinerary so that I had a stop over in New York for a few days. It didn't take long before Santana was out, dressed ready to go.

"I've just got to make a run to my room and get changed, I'll meet you down in the lobby." I said.

"Okay, see you down there." Santana said.

I left the room, poking my head out the door making sure no one I knew was walking down the hallway. It was still pretty early in the morning so I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I took a step out, shoes and jacket in my hands. I was walking down towards the lift when a voice made me turn.

"Quinn?"

Shit. I turned to see Blaine coming out of another room. Also wearing his suit from the night before. I was pretty sure he wasn't booked into any room for the night. We both just stared at each other.

"Hi," I said. Not sure how to proceed in a situation like this.

"I never saw you." Blaine said. "And you never saw me."

I nodded my head as he turned to head towards the other lift. I wondered who Blaine had been with? I was pretty sure his relationship with Kurt was over. No one seemed to talk about it, so that's what I assumed. I managed to reach my room without running into anyone else. I started to get dressed.

* * *

**Santana POV**

We walked through the park arm in arm. It was nice. I was really enjoying spending time with Quinn. Though I wasn't sure if we could call this a relationship yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked, when we reached a bench to sit down. "You were lost in the clouds for a while there San,"

"Nothing really, just that I have to go to New York tonight and leave you," I said. I didn't want to leave now and I would've changed my flight but I also needed to make sure everything was okay with Rachel. Getting up and leaving without telling anyone before hand really just wasn't her style.

"I understand," Quinn smiled. "Which is why I'll be joining you,"

"I know and it sucks... wait what?" I asked, did she say what I thought she said. "Your coming to New York?"

"Just for a few days so its more like a stop over except I can't leave until tomorrow," Quinn said, holding my hand.

"Oh," I said, happy that I'd be getting to spend more time with her but disappointed since I was going to have to wait almost two days before I saw her again. "I'm glad we'll get to spend more time together. Plus this means I have time to explain it all to Rachel so she's not confused as to why I want you staying with us and not at a hotel."

"Me too. Oh yeah, I never thought about that." Quinn said. "The look on Rachel's face if she happened to walk in on us cuddling on the couch. Actually, I think I might pay to see that."

I laughed. "I'm sure you'll get to see it anyway."

I checked the time on my phone. We'd need to be heading back to the hotel soon. I stood up and held out my arm.

"Let's walk," I said. Quinn hopped up and hooked arms with mine, snuggling into my side.

"Let's go," Quinn smiled and we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

It didn't take long for Santana to round up her belongings and now we were at the airport. We were in departures, just before Santana was to board her plane.

"I'll see you soon," I said.

"Count on it, babe." Santana said. She had taken to calling me babe at every chance she got. I was still getting used to it coming out of her mouth in reference to me.

"Well then, I guess this is bye." I said. "For now,"

"Yeah," Santana said sadly.

"I'll miss you too," I said. I looked around the airport before giving her a kiss and pulling her in for a hug.

"Bye," Santana said, pulling back from the hug but still holding my hand. "I'll see you in New York,"

"Bye," I said. Santana let go of my hand as she turned to go through security.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**A/N – Next chapter will be posted sometime during the week and will involve a heart to heart with Rachel.. and Quinn's arrival and how everyone takes it :)**


End file.
